Kenta Miyake
| image_caption = | image_size = | landscape = | alias = | birth_date = | birth_place = Okinawa Prefecture | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | website = }} (born August 23, 1977 in Okinawa, Japan) is a male seiyū who is affiliated with 81 Produce. He is 181 centimeters tall (5"11') and weighs 71 kilograms. His blood type is A. His interests include judo. He is known for his unusually low voice (especially at his age). After the death of Hirotaka Suzuoki in 2006, Kenta took over the role of Giovanni (Sakaki) during Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. He has since expanded this role into the new series, Pokemon Best Wishes. As well as voicing Giovanni, Kenta also provides the vocals for Ash's Donphan in the original Japanese version of the cartoon as well as the English-language dub. Voice roles Television animation *.hack//Roots (Tawaraya/Tōta)Yuki, Masahiro. "The Official Art of .hack//Roots". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 101-107. *Akagi (Gurasan, Yamazaki, Tahara, Yoshioka, others) *Avenger (Gates) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (Masanoshin Kanō) *Best Student Council (Haruo Kakumoto) *Black Cat (Gallom) *Black Lagoon (Corporal Menishov, Kendein, Yoshida, others) *Bleach (Shiroganehiko, Charlotte Cuuhlhourne) *Beet the Vandel Buster (Arusaid) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Maiteru, Supākuman, Ishikawa Goemon, Crimson) *Chaos;Head (Genichi Norose) *Darker than Black: Ryūsei no Gemini (Genma Shizume) *D.I.C.E. (Chao Lee) *D.Gray-man (Skin Boric) *Digimon Frontier (Dynasmon) *El Cazador de la Bruja (Douglas Rozenberg) *Figure 17 (Policeman) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Scar) *Fushigiboshi no Futagohime (Howan) *Futakoi Alternative (Kinoshita) *Gin Tama (Unosuke Harada) *Gungrave (Nathan) *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor (Zerbebuth) *Hayate the Combat Butler (Klaus) *Heat Guy J (Giovanni Gallo) *Honey and Clover (Kazuo Aida) *Battle Vixens (Kakō-Ton Genjō) *Immortal Grand Prix (Zanak Strauss) *Innocent Venus (Steve) *Hell Girl (Yoshiyuki Kusunoki) *Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens (Reiri Suzushiro) *Kekkaishi - (Gagin) *Kiba (Police C) *Koi Kaze (Kōshirō Saeki) *Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (Garza, Rein) *Macross Frontier (Bobby Margot) *Major 2nd series (Taizō Saotome) *MegaMan NT Warrior series (Count Elec, Whaleman, Junkman, ZoanoJunkman) *Naruto (Jirōbō) *Noein (Isuka, Takuya Mayuzumi) *One Piece (Zambai, Kurōbā) *Otogizoshi (Watanabe no Tsuna) *Onmyō Taisenki (Byakko no Rangetsu) *Pokémon (Ursaring) *Pokémon: Advanced Generation (Karaza, Heath, Ash's Donphan, Kawada, others) *Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (Giovanni, Paul's Elekid, others) *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate! (Whiscash) *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness (Gabite) *Pumpkin Scissors (Randal Oland) *My Bride is a Mermaid (Gōzaburō Seto) *Shakugan no Shana ("Senpen" Sydonay) *Shingetsutan Tsukihime (Nrvnqsr Chaos) *Sonic X (Vector the Crocodile) *Soul Eater (White Star) *Spider Riders (Stags) *Strawberry Marshmallow (Ana's father) *Tona-Gura! (Hazuki's father) *Transformers: Energon (Landmine, Omega Supreme) *Tytania (Ajman Tytania) *Witchblade (Satoshi Nakata) *Wolf's Rain (Tsume) *Zoids Fuzors (Vareth) *Zoids: Genesis (Raimei no Garaga) Drama CD *Love Neko (Toshiaki) OVA *Mazinkaiser (Masao Ōide) *Maria-sama ga Miteru (Magane Takada) *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (Libra Dohko) Theater animation *Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (Gody) *Digimon Data Squad: Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode (Ogremon) *Digimon Frontier: Island of the Lost Digimon (Grizzmon) *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (Giju, Mantine) *Tsubasa Chronicle the Movie: The Princess of the Country of Birdcages (Head bodyguards) Games *Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth's Launch Trailer (Shiryū Rō/Shi-Long Lang) *Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny (Gray) *Chaos;Head (Genichi Norose) *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (Shunsaku Ogino) *Lufia: Curse of the Sinistrals (Guy) *Final Fantasy X (Biran Ronso) *Halo (The Arbiter) *Max Payne (Rico Muerte, Announcer) *Rockman Irregular Hunter X (Armored Armadillo, Flame Mammoth) *Rockman Zero 4 (Kraft) *Musashi: Samurai Legend (Dukasu) *Sonic the Hedgehog series (Vector the Crocodile) *Street Fighter IV (Zangief) *Yakuza series (Yūya) *Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan (Kaoru Kiryūin) Dubbing roles *Amores perros (Ramiro (Marco Pérez)) *ER (Michael Gallant (Season 8 - ) (Sharif Atkins)) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Grim (Greg Eagles)) *Identity (Robert Maine (Jake Busey)) *K-19: The Widowmaker (Vasily (Sam Redford)) *Power Rangers In Space (Psycho Black) *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (Psycho Black) *Thomas and Friends (Gordon the Big Engine)(succeeding Kenji Utsumi) *Transformers Animated (Bulkhead) Tokusatsu *''Kamen Rider Agito'' (El of the Earth) * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: Fire Mountain Roars (Zeus) * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (Bayldon) * GoGo Sentai Boukenger (Gai) * Kamen Rider Decade (Alligator Imagin) References External links *Official blog (Japanese) * *Kenta Miyake at Ryu's Seiyuu Infos Category:1977 births Category:81 Produce Category:Living people Category:People from Okinawa Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors ar:كينتا مياكي it:Kenta Miyake ja:三宅健太 zh:三宅健太